


His Hand Feels Empty

by Ashe_chr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, post black and white 2, sorry if ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_chr/pseuds/Ashe_chr
Summary: And yet, as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t ignore his hand starting to feel lonely again. Just like everyday before it.
Relationships: Cheren/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	His Hand Feels Empty

Cheren didn’t know what to expect that night, he didn’t really think he should expect anything. He figured it would just be a night like any other, making sure students made it home safely, wrap up any papers he needed to finish, lock up, and head home for an earned nap after a long day of teaching. That was how it went all the time, not like he minded. 

He looked towards the nearest window and watched as the sun began to fall over the horizon. He turned away from the window and looked over his desk, glancing at his xtransceiver and observing the newest message from Bianca. His eyes wandered to the other side of the table, seeing a framed picture of three kids. Him and his childhood friends, recalling it being taken the day he chose his Snivy, and the day he departed from home. 

He also recalled the last day he saw a beloved childhood friend’s warm gaze.

The teacher let out a long sigh as he looked over at the stack of papers waiting to be graded. 

And yet, as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t ignore his hand starting to feel lonely again. Just like everyday before it. 

He tried to put it past him though, trying to ignore that longing feeling in it as he began to use it to write and grade. 

He graded a few, scoring and giving advice here and there, just as usual. As Cheren began to take another from the stack of ungraded before a knock echoed throughout his classroom. He figured it was another challenger, sitting up from his chair, preparing to turn them away and asking them to come back tomorrow. 

However, when he twisted the knob and opened the door, he was greeted with someone different. Someone warm, comforting brown eyes that he longed to see once again. He can vaguely recall them being overplayed but the orange hue of the sunset, right as he gave Cheren an apologetic smile.

He didn’t believe what he was looking at. He had gotten taller, his shoulders got more broad, and yet he still had the warm gaze he remembered when they were children. He looked nothing like what he remembered, and yet he felt a rush of familiarity gazing at him. 

“I… I’m sorry for being gone for so long.” His voice was deeper too, and yet, he still recognized him. 

A sniffle escaped Cheren’s throat, before he ran towards his old friend and nearly tackled him into a hug, letting tears escape his eyes. 

“I hate you,” the raven sobbed, letting out every frustration he had with the brunette wrapped in his arms, all in the form of tears. He didn’t truly mean it.

“I know,” the boy in the cap replied, enveloping the raven in his arms as he tucked his head between his friend’s neck and shoulders. He knew why he said that, and he didn’t blame him.

There were moments of silence between the two as they just stood there in the empty classroom, only lit but the setting sun. The only noise that could be heard were the chirping of the grasshoppers and the sniffles coming from the teacher.

“...I missed you,” Cheren whispered in a shaky voice, holding onto his brunette friend as if he was going to disappear if he let go.

“...I missed you too…” was the only reply he got, whispered as tears began to prick the boy with the hat’s eyes. 

And when they finally let go, the sun no longer was setting, the moon had risen high in the sky, a stack of papers went ungraded for the night, and Cheren’s hand hadn’t felt lonely anymore.


End file.
